Computer-based POS systems are now common in the retail environment. Such systems include one or more checkout terminals (i.e., checkout terminals or computerized “cash” registers) and a database of prices, inventory and other information related to the items for purchase. Each checkout terminal typically includes a bar code scanner which can detect a machine readable bar code on the packaging to identify a scanned item. When an item is scanned, the scanner sends a signal corresponding to the product number of the item to a data processing component of the POS system, which then obtains from the database information relating to the scanned item such as price and description. The one or more checkout terminals may include an attendant-checkout terminals and/or a self-checkout terminal.
Self-checkout systems (such as the U-SCAN® available from Fujitsu) include self-checkout terminals (each of which typically includes a bar code scanner with an integrated scale) that allow customers to scan bar codes on the items they are purchasing. The checkout terminal may also have other input and output devices (such as, e.g., a numeric keypad, a video camera and a display). These systems allow customers to directly perform checkout activities such as scanning barcoded items, selecting modes of payment (e.g., credit or debit card), carrying out payment using automated payment accepting means (e.g., credit or debit card readers), requesting assistance, and explanations on how to use the checkout terminal.
Both attendant-checkout terminals and self-checkout terminals may have a signaling device (e.g., a call button, an “Assist” key on a keypad or other device) for use by the attendant or customer to request assistance. Assistance may be required when a price check is needed, for example. This assistance request may be sent to, and processed at, a supervisory station. The supervisory station permits a store employee (i.e., a supervisory employee) to perform a range of supervisory activities overseeing and controlling checkout at the checkout terminals. Supervisory terminal hardware may include a video display used to display video images (e.g., from a video camera or other imaging device at a checkout terminal), a touch screen, a POS keyboard, a PC keyboard, a receipt printer, and a cash drawer, etc.
Supervisory activities include, among others, providing authorization when a customer is purchasing an age restricted item. Prior to making an authorization, the supervisor verifies age of the customer and provides authorization for the customer to purchase the age restricted item. Supervisory activities also include making decisions when the checkout terminal detects a discrepancy between the actual weight of an item and the expected weight of that item (“weight violation”), for example. Weight violation activities of the supervisor typically involve either clearing the violation to allow the purchase or removing the item from the order (hereafter, “voiding the item”) and asking the customer to try again. A supervisor may also provide explanations to customers on how to use the self-checkout terminal and/or check out items on behalf of the customer, (such as when the items are too heavy or too large to be scanned by a fixed barcode reader mounted on the checkout terminal or when the customer seeks assistance for completing the checkout). Additional activities include enabling and disabling operations at the checkout terminals, video surveillance of the customer activities, use of a cash drawer to accept cash payment and dispense change, printing a cashier receipt, printing end-of-day, end-of-week and end-of-month reports, and other software or system maintenance activities.
An example of self-checkout systems are described in e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,497,362 and 7,558,742. Some self-checkout systems such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,558,742 provides mobile supervisory terminals. However, the mobile supervisory terminals generally include operating systems and thus, process communication in a manner similar to the supervisory stations even though input may be somewhat more limited.